


Diamonds Are His Best Friends

by ThePugAddict



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Ardyn, F/M, I should probably burn in hell for shipping you with this jackass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sugar Daddy Ardyn, collar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugAddict/pseuds/ThePugAddict
Summary: Ardyn just loves to spoil you. Tonight he has yet another lovely gift to present to you after dinner.This time, it's something he's quite certain he'll get to enjoy, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome. I never imagined myself making a FFXV reader insert starring Ardyn Izunia, but it happened. I guess this site needs it anyways as there's perhaps a ton of thirst for the man that I'm sure everyone is too ashamed to talk about. So, if you're one of those people whose bizarre crush for Ardyn is your dirty little secret, then suffer no more. Your thirst shall be quenched. Now, would you care for some ice in your lemonade?

“For you… my dear…”

 

What about this moment had seized your breath most? Was it the tickle of his whisper, the stubble on his chin gracing your jawline? Was it the light, feathery tease of his locks against the tip of your ear? Or was it that sharp flare coming from the mirror before you, reflecting the glittery blaze, the splendor that burned right in front of you?

 

_Gorgeous._

 

You wanted to say it aloud, but you couldn’t. Your arrested lungs wouldn’t allow it. No, no, not a word. Not a peep. Not even a _gasp_. Just sit still, and behold.

 

Your heart throbbed. Your lips cracked open slightly. Your eyes drank in the beauty etched into every little detail, stone by stone. The piece covered most of your neck when he held it to your skin. Diamonds upon diamonds were cut into an array of shapes and sizes, laced tightly together into a single mesmerizing band. Though the lights of the room were dimmed, the jewels didn’t fail to shine their brightest, giving off a pure white light accented with tiny stars from across the color spectrum. Bits of that elegant starlight were dripping from the collar down your neck: much larger jewels, crafted into the shapes of water drops and spheres. Oh, yes, a fine piece it was, a breathtaking enchantment cut from the starriest night sky. It was a waterfall trickling down your neck, touching your collarbone, its charm seeping into your skin, through your chest, leaking onto your beating heart and making it burn ever so beautifully.

 

“A gift,” he murmured, “from a god to his beloved nymph.”

 

The twitch of lips against your earlobe made you quiver. You were forced breathe again at last. “Ardyn” was the very first word that came past your lips, mouthed quietly through a shaky exhale. Your sweet, delicate sound was rewarded with the press of the cold stones to your skin. The necklace closed around your neck slowly, and the man took his face away so that he could look behind your head. Obediently, you presented your bare neck to him, tilting your chin, gaze still captured by the mirror. In a sensation of both hot and cold, hands and metal soon came together behind you. One by one, you could feel his fingers proficiently working the tiny clasps together, and your cheeks warmed in response to the fine twiddle against the bundle of nerves in your nape. When he was finished tinkering with the jewelry, he didn’t take his hands away. Rather, after gradually releasing the collar, he slid his hands upwards and planted them firmly upon your shoulders.

 

The two of you looked straight forward at the portrait in the glass. Ardyn had put on his most amiable smile, glowing with what seemed like pride. Your face hadn’t changed. Your heart was now taken from the diamond collar to the overall image. Had an artist been in the room, his hands surely would’ve ached for his brush and canvas.

 

Here was this woman… Oh, how you awed at her. The woman sitting in the chair, donning stunning jewels, poised with grace, elegant and dignified—a life-sized, aristocratic doll. A porcelain lady. Of course someone like him would dote on her. Yourself—wait, no… No, this couldn’t have been. Was this for real? …. No… Yes… _Yes_! Y _ourself_!

 

And Ardyn… Oh, Ardyn. The man towering above the woman with the diamonds. A man that looked certainly one of a kind, as always. Oh no, a painter could _never_ capture all of that in an image; nothing and no one could best a mirror at doing so. What else could precisely project that kind of posture? Who else could perch over you like that, posture loosened yet standing so tall, grace lengthening his limbs? And how else could anyone recreate the rest of those looks? It wasn’t every day that you saw a man who had what he did. He didn’t possess the fresh, unripe sweetness of a youth, nor did his body radiate with the bold, rushing energy of one. Rather, something else had germinated within him, born from a vitality of another kind, and it had seeped outward into his skin. It embellished his strong jawline. He wore it upon his lips and brows, and it glossed over his shapely amber orbs. Though neither mighty nor hard, his energy was overwhelming. It moved, swayed, entranced. It _romanced_ …. Did any man have such an air like that? Such a charm like that? Could any man make you fall in love like that?

 

That was merely the reflection. Fingers caressed along your jawline, then turned your face over towards the real deal. That charm was now but inches away from your face, calling to you from two golden eyes that alluded passion. “What’s this?” breathed the man. “Lost for words?” A quiet chuckle hung off the end of his sentence. His thumb fluidly stroked your fevered cheek. Your breath grew denser by the slow pull towards his face. Subconsciously, your eyes took a brief glance at Ardyn’s lips, but before the sweet, tender gravity guided you any further to them, you halted yourself and looked back at his eyes. He grinned a little wider when he sensed your hesitancy. He paused himself as well, but only to whisper to you again. “As am I.”

 

Your lips parted to speak. What a perfect convenience in that moment…

 

Too late for words.

 

Oxygen was robbed from you in a heartbeat. Your lips went with it, too, locked firmly with his own. The sudden move made your head spin a little before your senses picked up on what was going on, but very quickly were you brought back to clarity by the smell of wine and cologne. Soon, every other feeling followed, cordially inviting you to respond to his kiss. Picking up his slow rhythm, your lips moved symbiotically. You leaned in, though the fingers still guided you forward like you couldn’t get close enough. His stubble prickled a little, but this you didn’t mind, for you were too busy enjoying everything else. How soft it was. How dewy. How warm. When it was finished, he even went as far as to subtly catch your bottom lip with teeth before letting it slip away.

 

Eyes opened and connected with each other. Your astonishment had melted to infatuation. The perfection of Ardyn’s look made your mind run a little wild with a thought. Was this truly happening? To assure yourself this wasn’t a dream, you placed your hand upon your neck to check that the diamonds were still there. Yes, they were, but you still didn’t remove your hand. The jewels turned you tactile. Your digits couldn’t help but trace over their defined edges, couldn’t help but scale the thickness of the band, the detail, the design.

 

Certainly well made. This necklace was no fake. Your eyes must’ve widened when you figured it out. _You were wearing pure diamond and silver._

 

_Pure proof of his madness_.

 

Your chest wrenched. The glamour of the moment went out like a light. Flattery turned to anxiety. What was adoration of the stones just seconds ago was now distress over the priceless beauty. You dared not let your mind fall upon their exact value in terms of coin. As a man with wealth and power, Ardyn wouldn’t have had trouble obtaining them, but oh good lord, diamonds and silver for a _common girl_? What about that expensive, gorgeous dress he just bought you recently—the one on your figure right now? Wasn’t that more than enough already?...

 

Ardyn had to have been aware of your internal panic. He was perhaps waiting for you to shower him with thanks, but is grin faltered while you kept silent. However, as quickly as it left did the same proud face return. His fingers trailed lightly from your chin down your neck, skimming over the shimmering collar and then continuing downward. “Be not afraid,” he said reassuringly. His hand made its way down to your waist and then slid behind your back. On the opposite side, he took your hand, bringing it up to face level while keeping his eyes glued to you. “I wouldn’t give it to you if you weren’t worth it. You should know that by now.” Then, bringing your hand further, he planted a wet kiss upon it.

 

Although it didn’t thoroughly soothe your angst, his tender gesture made your heart flutter. A light blush formed on you. “Ardyn, I—“

 

“Yes, [Y/N]?”

 

You gasped. Without effort, the weight of your body was lifted off the chair. You were swiftly pulled up, but even as you got onto your feet, the force continued to bring you forward. Naturally, you almost tripped from the sudden move, but instead your figure was pulled inward until it was secured firmly up against his own. His hands pressed up against your back to keep you in place. Your hands had rested upon his chest to ensure that you could at least watch his expression; what you saw when you looked up was a handsome face that courted you, tilted fondly, eyelids dripping in romance. It was a sight that instantly got you spellbound, a black magic of both fire and ice, turning you hot to the core yet sending a chill down your spine. Then, he commanded you softly, using a voice that melted slowly into your ear. His fingers drummed on your spine when he spoke. “Tell me, beautiful.”

 

It was quite tough for you to talk when you were being wooed. Even so, you managed to articulate to him. “I… I love it,” you exhaled.

 

“Hm?” Ardyn cocked a brow innocently. As if meaning to tease your struggling speech, his hands started to explore your back in circles. “You’ll have to speak up.” Once they descended to the small of your back, he pressed your body a little more tightly to his, applying a bit more pressure to your lower abdomen than anything else.

 

What a perfect tease. You bit on your lip as he touched you. Your core grew hotter by tenfold up against him, and the air in your chest was on the verge of escaping you for the third time. “I love it,” you said, this time louder and quicker. “It’s the prettiest thing anyone’s ever given to me. If I could, I’d wear it every day, but… But…”

 

Ardyn was tracing a finger up your spine. Very, very slowly. “…. But?”

 

You swallowed. Your focus was now between talking and keeping your weakened legs from giving out beneath you. Your breath got shakier. “B-but, I… I guess my question is…. when can I wear this?... I-It’s just that I don’t know what to wear this for, and I _really_ want to wear it as much as I can, and—“

 

A genuine laughter burst out of the scarlet-haired man. You paused, staring at him with a furrowed brow. “Oh, you silly girl,” he chuckled once his laugher died down. He shook his head while smiling in amusement. “Don’t you see? It’s _your_ necklace,” he emphasized. “ _You_ decide when you want to wear it. If you desire to wear it every day, then so be it. And, besides, even if you were looking for appropriate opportunities, you’d be getting much more use out of it than you think.”

 

You were compelled to crack a smile at his response. “Like how?” you chuckled. “It’s not like I can go to a fancy ball every weekend.”

 

Though retaining his smile, Ardyn’s face turned a little more serious. “I wasn’t talking about wearing it just to be seen,” he responded.

 

Your smile faded. “What do you mean?”

 

“Ah. Then perhaps I should tell you…” His head bobbed downward, motioning to the diamonds. “You see darling, that’s no ordinary necklace you have on,” he continued. “Of course, it _was_ when I first saw it, but then I requested that the jeweler add something a little more to it.” Before speaking any further, his smirk had gradually vanished off his lips. “Call it a…. _special feature_ , if you will.”

 

You were still puzzled. Other than something aesthetically pleasing, what sort of enhancements could one put on a necklace? Did it possess a magic of some kind? Did it somehow turn into a weapon? Was there a device built into it? There was no way you could’ve taken at least an educated guess as to what he was talking about. You were just going to have to find that out for yourself.

 

And right now, you would.

 

It started with the light scratch of something metal against your nape. Then a click.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here it is, guys! This chapter took a lot longer than expected, but as I do with all my writings, I really wanted to give it my fullest effort. Good lord was this tough to write, but hopefully I pulled it off well. Please enjoy.

At first, the snapping sound wasn’t alarming. It perplexed you, though, since you could feel the necklace still fastened onto you. The part that started to make you feel uncomfortable was that sudden weight bearing down on the back of it, making the band press into the front of your neck. It wasn’t enough to affect your breathing at all, but it had gotten a little tighter than you preferred when your throat shifted. Even then, it was not even close to being the thing that scared the ever-living shit out of you.

 

Ardyn wouldn’t let you look behind, despite your attempt at doing so. No use trying to turn around either, for he had constricted you harder against himself. From the way the gloved hand cupped beneath your chin and long fingers clutched your jaw, it was obvious that the chancellor desired all your attention specifically upon his face. From the restraint alone, your senses peaked into high-alert, so much that your nerves buzzed disturbingly, much like sensing a ghost behind you. What the hell was going on? Why wouldn’t he let you look? Would it scare you? Hopefully it wouldn’t. At least, not as horribly as his current appearance. If not, then you would’ve gladly preferred to look there instead. As much as he knew how to make a girl blush, that man sure knew how to make her quake, too—he was making the face again.

 

Yes. _That_ face.

 

You couldn’t help it. You had to frantically struggle from his grasp the way you did. The harder you wriggled, the tighter he held you, but somehow you at least managed to free your face. You were just about to shoot a glance over your shoulder when, oddly enough, you were released from his arms. With nothing bracing you anymore, you lost your balance and tripped, your arms bracing yourself as you fell on your side.

 

Something long, hard and bumpy on the floor hurt your hip a little when you landed. Simultaneously, you heard a rattle.

 

Slowly, you looked down to see what pinched you. The sight struck you harder than lightning. Eyes popped open like a bird’s. Heart, throat and lungs all turned to stone.

 

Ardyn had been wearing sweet sin on his lips the whole time watching you. And he still was. “Don’t you just love it, my darling?”

Chains.

 

You looked back up at the man in front of you. Your lover had practically switched personas like clothes. Now, he stood over you, amber eyes beating down upon your face with a dark, bone-chilling pride, his shadow casting down over your helpless figure. Still frozen by your utter shock, the only thing you could do was throw him all sorts of questions through your fearful eyes—none of which would be answered except by his smile.

 

Oh, Good Gods of Eos above. What unholy plans did Ardyn Izunia have tonight?

 

Abruptly, the persona changed again. His expression softened back into the usual charming gaze. However, you knew very well that the darkness was still there, merely tucked away out of sight behind that docile face. “Oh, don’t _worry_ , darling,” Ardyn musically swooned while shaking his head. He casually turned around and strode over to the chair in front of the mirror. While you kept staring at him in disbelief, the red-haired man peeled off his gloves, dropping each of them onto the chair. “No harm will come to you,” he assured. “I just found it quite fitting to turn it into something we _both_ could enjoy.”

 

Both? Was that supposed to be a joke? _Both?_ The chancellor had just tried to make you jump out of your skin, for gods’ sake! How were you supposed to be enjoying this right now?

 

“It has always been a fancy of mine,” he said. “A collar on a lady.”

 

You kept mute as you watched him, wondering where all of this was going. He was in the middle of slipping off his long coat and shoes while he chattered off casually. “My dear, have you ever been a victim of one of those strange things in human nature concerning the perception of objects? I’m sure you have. You know what I’m talking about: when you look upon something so simple, so ordinary, and yet it somehow makes your thoughts run wild about something thrilling?... Hmm, I believe those are called innuendos? Everyone sees them, whether by accident or on purpose. Oh, innuendos… Such curious things, aren’t they? I happen to see them in jewelry like yours. So enticing, they are… What man wouldn’t want to be reminded of a pretty little house cat? Or a young slave girl in an emperor’s palace, hmm?”

 

Your brows furrowed a little. His explanation certainly wasn’t calming you down. What was he getting at? Were you being kidnapped right now? Turned into a slave? Tomorrow, were people going to be left wondering where you were? Alright, maybe you were letting your imagination go too crazy, but hell, you did _not_ want this to turn into a story that would wind up on some forensic television series.

 

“And, let’s be honest, darling.” Ardyn was taking a brief glimpse at himself in the mirror. “Rusty old chamber toys like handcuffs are so overrated. Don’t you agree?” He squinted once, turning his head from side to side, then neatly ran his hand over a few wine-colored locks to put them back into place. When finished, he spun back around towards you. “Why not something sophisticated for a change?”

 

The fear had fallen off your face. He turned your new necklace into a bedroom toy?

 

Ardyn walked toward you. The male chuckled softly through a voice that shifted a little lower than usual, teeth gleaming with enticement. Staring at the amber glare in his irises, though, you witnessed something more mischievous amongst his obvious amusement. It seemed with every second he stared at you, his gaze had quickly caressed your entire form. Surely, he was trying to absorb the picture into his mind, pressing it hard against his memory like an ink seal. And yes, many times before had you seen such a hungry stare. You knew what it meant. “Why so hesitant?” he cooed when crouching down beside you and running his hand over the bundle of silver chains on the floor. “Come now,” he ordered. “On your feet, my silly beauty. We’re going to play a game tonight.”

 

You were unaware that his caress had quickly turned into a grip on the metal strand. When you faltered to obey, Ardyn reacted. Next thing you knew, a hearty tug on the back of your collar had put rough pressure upon your throat. Cringing from the choke, you were coerced upward, quickly stumbling up to your feet on your own as to avoid the uncomfortable pull. Then, curiously, you turned to face your aficionado. Looking purely tempted, he walked beside you, both hands smoothly guiding the chains as they unraveled off the floor. You stood still and observed him, deducing how to play this “game” right. The first rule was already made plain and simple: Ardyn was king tonight. As for the rest, you’d have to stay put unless otherwise ordered. By now, you had not only felt much calmer but also quite impressed. Sure, the concept was an ordinary bedroom classic, but incorporating your new diamond necklace into it was fairly creative. Not to mention, it was classier. One thing was certain—this present had a style that screamed Ardyn Izunia a hundred times and more. Why fear the game that came with it?

 

Ardyn climbed up onto his bed. The chains became taut between you and him, yet not enough to coax you toward him. “Now, my dear,” he sang while sitting leisurely. “See this? Right here?” On his other hand, you saw something small and shiny. You glanced more closely at the glimmer from between his fingers to discover a silver key attached to a metal ring. He took this key and held it in front of himself, dangling it as if he were teasing you. “This is the only way to get those chains off. I’m not going to give it to you, though. Instead, I’m going to put it _right here_ …” The man released the chain for a moment. Carefully, he pinched the edge of his white collar and pulled it out slightly. Bringing the key up close to his neck, he dropped it within, then shook the collar to ensure the object slid down further into his shirt. With the release of his collar and a few hearty pats on the chest, presumably where the key had dropped, he snickered and picked the chains back up. “Should you be a good girl, I’ll let you have it. And by being a good girl, I mean following a few simple… _instructions_.”

 

Instructions? Alright. You’d hear them. Waiting for him to begin, you looked back up at his face and…

 

Right there.

 

It struck you right there.

 

Yet another chain was cast upon you. It wasn’t a new chain, but it was a very strong one. It was one you could not see, but it was certainly one you could feel, and one which could bind you in ways the physical one could not. In fact, maybe the physical chain wasn’t even necessary at the moment.

 

He had the chains laced around both arms. In between, he had the silver links ever-so-softly clenched in between his teeth. At the same time, he gave you those eyes.

 

Those eyes. _Those eyes_. The kind that only ever showed up in his chambers at 2:00am after a glass of wine and small talk. The kind that grazed along every curve and edge, so much that it would maybe even leave a mark on you if he tried too hard. The kind that appeared in your mind on lonely nights when you had to tend to yourself in bed when he wasn’t there to do so. The kind that desperately wanted to see your body turning into a mess: throat dry, dripping sweat, knees giving out, heart bursting out of your chest. The kind that showed his dark side oozing out into the glamour on the surface, forming a sweet, even mix.

 

Those eyes were a sign. Your prior instincts were right, and maybe you were supposed to be afraid after all. Ardyn was up to no good. Tonight, his sinful plot was to give you one of those things you weren’t supposed to have.

 

In a low melted drone, wearing the smirk of lust, Ardyn gave you his first command. “Slip out of that dress for me, beautiful.”

 

How you were dying to see the way those eyes looked when they watched you obey.

 

There was no dawdling. You stood front and center before him; you’d make damn sure that those eyes saw everything. Once in position, you reached behind you. Right away, you could see the amber irises waking up to the sound of your back zipper coming undone.

 

Good thing he was watching. Your gown didn’t make a sound when it dropped at your feet.

 

There was a moment of pure silence in the room. Not even the chain made a single faint rattle; it was perfectly motionless between the two of you. In fact, it was so quiet that you could maybe even hear the goosebumps forming on your bare skin.

 

But soon was the silence was broken by quiet, muffled chuckles from within Ardyn’s throat. His thumb scratched a small spot right beneath the most devilish smile you had seen in a long time. “Good pussy cat,” he growled beneath his breath, lips puckering as if blowing you a kiss. While you wanted to do many things in response, all you could do was stare back, biting your lip, presenting a body that was covered in nothing but a diamond collar, panties and a pair of heels. Though the air hitting against you was cold, you were nonetheless overheated by a gaze that burned like a Tenebrae sun.

 

“Come to me.”

 

As soon as you heard rattling, your head was jerked to the side abruptly. You let out a grunt and clenched the collar. The force ushered you forward but also caused you to turn around and almost walk backwards, which proved difficult as you were already trying to keep from falling over from the harsh pull. When you finally lost your balance, you thankfully tipped over onto the edge of the mattress, but even then were you still being pulled forward. You hastily got onto your hands and knees, crawling with the force until you wound up placing a hand in Ardyn’s lap. Very quickly did the man snatch your wrist, hoisting the chain up with his other hand and pulling you up to his chest, and within a split second, you were looking straight up into the face of trouble.

 

The chains weren’t being pulled that hard. Still, you found it hard to breathe under the beam of that irresistible face. Your exhales had gotten heavy; they shook even. Blood was racing faster through the network of you veins, most of which reached the vessels near the surface and stained your skin with blotches of red. Your forehead had already become sweaty enough that you feared a drop would form and then trickle down your face. Most importantly, all the heat was slowly gathering at your core—a very pleasurable sensation, but it was bringing you too close to the edge for comfort.

 

So provoked. Oh, so, so _provoked_. Oh, yes…. Just the way he liked it. He eyed you like a teenage boy watching an adult video. He tilted his head, giving you a sweet smile. “Give daddy a kiss,” he purred near your lips.

 

Such a simple command. You parted your lips: that’s all you had to do. The rest he took care of. What a vigorous kiss it was, too. Quite unlike the normal kisses from a romantic hearts-and-flowers gentleman. That man didn’t shy away from slipping his tongue into the hot, wet mix so that he could flirtatiously tickle a moan or two out of you. He didn’t care so much about where his hands were going, either, and good gods had they squeezed you _everywhere_ —waist, hips, butt, breasts, thighs…

 

His appetite didn’t stop there. Progressively, he wandered down from your lips to kiss your jawline, then beneath your chin. Further down did his desirous mouth wander upon your flesh while you clung to his shirt and focused on your breathing. Then, finally, your breath jammed once you felt your nipple being engulfed. You groaned in both surprise and pleasure. Ardyn spent a hearty moment or so there, sucking on your breast, hand roughly fondling the other. The wine-colored hair that softly tickled your chest had made it quicker for the heat in your core to move downward inside your abdomen, applying a sensitive pressure of sorts to all the parts within that area, namely your most personal ones. With your body being tightly constricted against his, and with the nerves in that area becoming awakened, the event happening inside his trousers had immediately come to your attention.

 

In a noisy smack of lips, Ardyn withdrew his mouth from your nipple. Grunting with satisfaction, his tongue quickly skimmed over his upper lip. “On your back,” he sighed. “Now.”

 

The chains shepherded you once more. You let go of the chancellor’s shirt. Your head was pulled back and downward until your upper body fell backward between his legs. Right away, he withdrew his legs and shifted onto all fours so that he could hover over your lower half. Chuckling softly to himself, he gently rubbed your stomach. “Very good,” he cooed to you. “Now, keep still for me, sweet girl. This I’m sure you’ll find _very_ delightful.” By the time he finished speaking, his finger had already snuck beneath the side band of your panties.

 

You watched your lover with eager eyes. He pulled down on your underwear. Smoothly, he rolled the cloth up over your thighs, then down below your knees, over your shoes and off your toes. Before proceeding any further, he sat up on his knees with an oddly casual expression on his face. Looking down at his hand, he examined the garment very closely. You observed him curiously as he then cracked another wide grin, almost looking astonished. “Oh, pussy cat,” he snickered. “ _Already_?... Mmmmm, someone has quite the fancy for Daddy, now, doesn’t she?” Your face turned an even brighter scarlet. Your eyes were on the garment in his hand, currently displaying the wet evidence of your arousal. After letting you see it for a moment, Ardyn discarded it off to the side. “Still,” he murmured. He descended back to his hands and knees. While maintaining eye contact with you, his stare had turned a little more devious. “That doesn’t mean we can’t make it even better.”

 

You laid frozen. You bit your lip. You held your breath. From the way his body gracefully sank low, you knew very well what was to come.

 

With lips like midnight predators, it came indeed.

 

The air was filled by the noise of a wet mouth. Your cries soon followed.

 

Arching your back, you clung tightly to the sheets and braced yourself. Ardyn worked at your womanhood as if consuming a sweet, watery nectarine. He suckled vigorously on your labia, so much that it lovingly aggravated every nerve and made your consciousness magnify a hundred fold. For every loud groan, you got a thrust of his tongue deep into your slit, and on occasion, the tongue would generously swirl along your soft inner walls, picking up the sweet wetness that seeped from within. A minute passed by, and as his oral love grew rougher, you drifted closer to the point of reaching your climax.

 

Suddenly, the lips and tongue had ceased. The sensations had stopped all too soon. Your eyes shot back open to see the scarlet-haired man sitting up before you, wearing a very satisfied look as he wiped his mouth. Having been left on the edge, you had become so lustful for him that you nearly opened your mouth to beg. You needed not say a thing, though—Ardyn seemed aware of what he did. “Not yet, pussy cat,” he teased softly. “Daddy needs you to do one more thing.”

 

He couldn’t have said his next command fast enough. Silently, you waited. You watched Ardyn like a starving animal waiting for her next meal. Now, feigning innocence, he sat back against the pillows, blowing out some air as he tugged on his collar. “Dear on dear, has it gotten warm in here?” he breathed. While rolling his eyes, he reached for the chains again, and he pulled on them enough that they lifted off the bed. Afterwards, with the same innocent expression, he stared at you. “Be a dear.” He yanked on the chain a few times, calling you forward. “Help Daddy take these warm clothes off, would you?”

 

_Come and get it._

 

You hastily scrambled towards him. His face almost had an elated glow as he watched you coming to him so thirsty. He pulled your chain into a pile beside him as you came closer and then grabbed the links just behind your collar once you had gotten into his lap. Right away, you reached for his red scarf…

 

“Ah-ah-ah.” Ardyn stopped you by the wrist.

 

You glanced up and shot him a bewildered look.

 

“The scarf, pussy cat… Have you forgotten the rule?”

 

Yes. His rule. You had gotten too carried away to remember it until just now. You directed your attention back to the fancy red scarf. You turned your head and leaned close to the man’s neck. Once the crimson silk touched your lips, you opened your mouth and snatched the fabric with your teeth. Carefully you withdrew, pulling the luxurious fabric off rather smoothly, and he hummed in approval at the sight of it dangling from your mouth. He grabbed the scarf from your mouth and threw it off to the side. “Good girl,” he praised in a sensual tone. “The rest, if you would.”

 

You nodded and kept going. One by one, you peeled the layers open. You weren’t bothered until now by how many layers of clothing the chancellor wore on a daily basis. For a man of his age, one wouldn’t expect such an exquisite physique to be hidden under so many layers, either. Though slender, he was a rather fit specimen underneath: so you were reminded once you revealed his bare chest. You almost appeared dumbfounded as you looked down upon him, taking a moment for your eyes to trace along every cut and groove in that handsome flesh.

 

In addition, you discovered something else—the silver key from earlier, now resting upon his left pectoral. You had completely forgotten about that key… You were supposed to be working for that thing, right? Wasn’t that the whole point of this game?

 

Apparently, Ardyn had forgotten, too. He hummed in surprise when he spotted the little piece. “Ah, yes. Your reward,” he stated before snatching the key off himself. While holding the keys between the two of you, he leered at you like a fox. “You have exceptionally earned it, my dear.” As soon as he showed it to you, he quickly took it away. “But why should we end the fun right here?” he asked. “Why not make things more interesting, hmm?”

 

You cocked your head and took a few deep breaths. The overwhelming pleasure in your stomach was making you impatient. Was he trying to torment you? He knew how badly you wanted to keep going right now, and he knew you couldn’t make any demands here.

 

“I’ll give you two options,” said Ardyn. “Number one. I could give you this key right now, and I could get those chains off of you. Then, we can end our night right here, and I can send you off on your merry way to go home and get yourself a good night’s rest.”

 

_Boring…_

 

“Or, there’s number two….”

 

Your eyes connected with his. He had you completely absorbed. Your full consciousness would cling to every word he said next, if any at all.

 

_What’s option two, Ardyn?_

 

Ardyn was quiet for a moment. Slowly, he leaned off to the side and put the key on the night stand by the bed. Afterwards, he faced you again, not once taking his eyes off you as his arms escaped from out of his clothes. His shirts fell behind him in a thick pile which he quickly threw aside. Instead of letting you ogle at his body for any longer, he came forward and grabbed you by the shoulders. In the blink of an eye, you were thrown down onto your side with a thud against the mattress. You tried to get back up, but the man hovering over you had already pinned you down with his weight. He gripped the chain to yank your head back, just so that your head rested beneath his jaw. Of course, in all your sensual frustration, all you wanted to do was struggle against the hold. More annoyingly, the restraint against his body was intensifying the desire. Good grief, how much longer?!

 

“Option two,” he murmured, “we keep that on you for a little while longer…”

 

Your eyes shut tight. Damn that voice. Oh, damn that low, sweet, dripping voice. It made your thighs ache even worse.

 

And then came the ultimate torture.

 

Now, his mouth had descended close to your ear... _Dangerously_ close. Enough for the warm, gentle blow to fondly indulge your delicate lobe. Enough for you to catch a breath of the fresh, erotic scent from his hair and skin. Enough to make your scalp feel pleasurably numb.

 

In that very same voice, he spoke again… _Much. More. Softly_. “You could stay right here with me… Tonight, in my bed… Just you and I, spending a little time in our love nest… Being a man and a woman the _proper_ _way_ … We could do all the things we aren’t allowed to do... We could commit the prettiest taboos, just by using our _delightful little toys_ given to us by mother nature... Don’t you want to play with your toys, pussy cat? Don’t you want to play your toys with _Daddy_? Don’t you want to let Daddy show you how much he likes you, and let him pleasure that gorgeous little body with his talents?... Heh…. Ha ha… I can show you… I can show you how much of a man I truly am… I can make it all happen for you tonight… And it could all be just a minute away from now… All you have to do… is say no to that little key.”

 

“So, on that note… What is your choice, _pussy cat_?”

 

No more waiting.

 

A tear rolled down your cheek. You clenched your teeth, groaning, arm escaping and flinging behind you around his neck.

 

_No more waiting._

 

He clutched your jaw tightly and wrenched your face upward. His question was answered when he saw the mania in your eyes.

 

_No more waiting!_

Ardyn wasn’t so gentle this time. The collar pressed unforgivingly into your throat. Coughing once or twice, you tried to scramble whichever way your body was being hurled this time. Your vision streamlined until you discovered yourself on your back and facing the other end of the bed—a submissive position, of course.

 

One by one, the silver heels were tugged off your feet. They joined the rest of the clothes on the floor.

 

Trousers promptly followed them.

 

Ardyn’s skin had practically smacked down on top of yours. For a brief moment, he laid there upon you, his body mimicking a hot solid melting all over you while he smothered you with his kiss. How pleasant it was to be consumed by such an erogenous man—lips uniting roughly, tongues dancing, oxygen exchanged and limbs wrapped around trunks in a tangled heap. By now, you had surely committed your lover’s taste to memory, but you were presently tasting him as if it were the first time all over again.

 

He swiftly sat up from the kiss. As you could see before of you, his cock was well prepared for the main event. After he pried your legs apart, he stroked the shaft a few times, and a finger ran over and smeared the shiny bead of precum at the tip. Manhood still guided by his hand, he hovered himself over you a second time.

 

Clearly, not even a proper gentleman like he could stay refined in the heat of desire. He gave you no warning; he sheathed into you so brutally.

 

Wide-eyed, you cried out from the stab of pain and pleasure. Your noise was answered by a hush and another kiss. “Lovely girl,” he mouthed. His hands ran up the back of your thighs before holding onto them to position himself. He began thrusting at a slow, steady pace. Once the sting subsided, all that remained in your core was a great pressure, one that pulsated like a heart with every movement inside your passage. You felt so full inside. So warm. So whole. It soothed your anticipation, and it eased your torment. Getting lost in the spellbind, you expressed your gratitude in the form of sweet moans.

 

Harder, harder he fucked you. No mercy for your sensitive parts. No mercy for your neck either—from the ways he roughly harnessed your chain, you’d probably have bruises on your neck tomorrow morning. No matter. You’d wear those bruises as proudly as you would the diamonds. Sure, you’d probably have to wear scarves for the next few days, but the afterglow you’d receive after this would make it all worth it. And oh, by the Astrals would it count tonight, too.

 

When it came to love making, there was something Ardyn possessed. It was quite extraordinary for a human man, to say the least. Although it was utterly a torture, being immortal came with its perks. Having lived for over two millennia meant that the chancellor had far more time than his mortal counterparts to practice. Thus, whereas an average man lasted about ten minutes, Ardyn could go on for longer…

 

_Much_ longer.

 

You were too caught up in the session to be keeping track of time. Nonetheless, you were very much aware of how long it had taken both of you, and it seemed like forever. During that time, the two of you easily went through at least twenty positions or so. Whereas your amazing lover had yet to blow, you had already orgasmed four times over with little rest in between. Your legs were sure to make you pay for it in the morning, but did you really care? You were a blessed woman!

 

“Say my name.”

 

You groaned his name as the chain coaxed you to arch your back. The two of you had saved his favorite position for last: you were currently riding on top of him, back facing him, trying to maintain your balance. Before your vision was forced upward, you had briefly caught sight of the clock on the wall.

 

Two and a half hours.

 

“Louder.”

 

You shut your eyes and swallowed hard. “A-Ardyn.”

 

He thrust you more viciously from beneath. His bangs had been matted to his forehead from sweat, but he could see you well enough to stare you down intensely. “Louder,” he repeated.

 

You were losing your breath, both from the collar and from another approaching climax. Still, you could do it. “Ardyn!”

 

“ _Louder_ , woman!” he ordered. “I want this whole damn city to hear it!”

 

You whined loudly. His cock was twitching inside you, at last on the verge of eruption. He kicked it into full speed, manhood beating your cervix hard like a drum. Quicker, quicker did the two of you approach the point of shattering. By the time you were on the edge, your head was spiraling so hard that you almost feared losing all control. Nevertheless, in your hurricane of passion, you had enough control to scream his name, one last time.

 

Whether the gods of Eos liked it or not, they heard the name of the Accursed from their heavens that night.

 

When it was all finished, you were released from your chains. Being too exhausted, however, you decided to stay. It wasn’t too long afterwards that you fell asleep and dreamed about riding on a black chocobo through a forest.

 

Ardyn stayed awake. After setting the diamond necklace on the night stand, he picked up the open Cosmogony book laid face-down beside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, pussy cats. ;)


End file.
